jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Balaur
Valentina Balaur(バレンティーナ・バラウル; Varentīna bararu) better known as Tia(ティア; Tia), is one of the female protagonists in High School DxD: Black and Lavinia Allocer's newest Rook, also becoming the maid of the Sasamoto Residence. An Imugi(lesser dragon)-class Balaur dragon found by Lavinia since the latter refused to clean up the house, she became Lavinia's newest piece as well as Zenjirou's newest rival, who she hates with a passion. She's a lesser earth dragon with powers over gravity, as well as the Sasamoto's Dragon Maid(ドラゴンメイド; Doragon meido). Appearance Tia's human form is that of an attractive, fair-skinned, slender and fragile-looking young woman around her late-teens in the same height of Tasha Campbell, thus making her taller than Zenjirou and Lavinia, with dark-silver long hair which she wraps in motherly braids and sapphire blue eyes. Being the maid of the Sasamoto house, she wears the proper gear of an french maid of white shirt, black suit, white apron and clear headgear and ribbon on her collar. According to Lavinia, she smells like hot-spring waters and her body is form some reason quite warm despite her cold appearance. In her true dragon form, Tia is a serpent-like eastern dragon of around 12m in length and silver scales all over it's body, golden horns, three-fingered claws and shining white eyes and a jewel incrusted in her forehead. After fighting against dragon slayers from her past, she has a scar across her outer skin, which reflects on a similar scar on her back in her human form. Personality Tia is a soft-spoken, low-tuned and passive imugi who while is quite dutiful of her position as a maid, carries little to no weight in her duties, position or even image. She's carefree to the point of alienation, and despite being an imugi, a lesser form of dragon, she carries a certain ego as she sees herself as above all the other servants of Lavinia's Peerage. Despite this, she's also caring with her comrades since, considering herself superior, tries to 'help' then out of Camaraderie. She only became Lavinia's rook when she saw how much passion each member of her peerage has, hinting also a romantic and poetic side. However, as such, Tia is also quite petty, as she dislike the fact that she's in fact the second dragon in Lavinia's peerage, and likes to tease, insult and belligerence with fellow member Zenjirou, as she wants to prove herself as superior to him. She's also intelligent, as she corners Zenjirou in a silent ultimatum: If he ever fights back or turn anyway violent against her, she'll become the morally superior one, hinting also a sadistic trait. Like all dragons, Tia likes bananas, specially banana-splits, and likes to watch dramas with Satsuki. History Tia is a lesser dragon(imugi) from the Balaur clan of dragon from the romanian lore who fell victim of western dragon-slayers when she was trying to find a jewel in order to turn into a real dragon, and after a fight, was caught floating aimlessly around the coast of Japan, believed to be dead by her slayers. After reaching japanese lands, she lost contact with her fellow dragons and, not wanting to attract more attention as a dragon, tried to instead find other sources of information while disguising herself as human. She soon discovered a great concentration of demonic aura around Kuoh, and decided to find shelter and work for herself in there. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being a dragon, or at least a proto-dragon, Tia is extremely strong and durable even in her human form, as she could easily defend herself against blows from Zenjirou and hold her place against Dai Liu, Lavinia's first Rook, and her sister Liu Bei. She can also pack quite a punch since not even the Tasha's flames were able to stop one of her moves. In her dragon form, she's even stronger, being able to toss Zenjirou's for a great distance with her tail and swift Liu Bei out of place with it. In terms of Physical strength, she's Lavinia's strongest piece. '''Immense swimming skills - Being an Imugi balaur, Tia can move in extremely high speeds underwater, to the point it can provoke small whirlwinds and push the flow of a river upwards, such skills growing tenfold in her dragon form. However, she is unable to use her special ability underwater. Shapeshifting -''' Tia is apparently a master in the ability to shapeshift, as she can turn from her human to her dragon form and vice-versa without much trouble or sound, being so fast and swift as a blink of an eye. 'Gravity Magic -' Tia's signature ability, she has the ability to control gravity in the shape of small dark spheres of energy, in which has several effects for those who fall victim of it, being growing heavier or lighter to the point it can float away. However, her favorite technique includes creating massive spheres of extremely dense mass and toss them against her foes in high speed, their weight and velocity enough to be compared to a building falling on someone. 'Flight -' Being a dragon-turned into Devil, Tia can use both her dragonic and devil wings to fly, but apparently she's not very good at it. Trivia * Her image and appearance based on the character Landred from the '''Masou Gakuen HxH series. * In order to counter Guan Yu's masochistic tendencies, Tia is the sadist of Lavinia's peerage. * Despite her classification as a dragon and member of the balaur-clan, she's in fact an Imugi, an form of korean dragon, which is an classification on it's own, which is also considered a 'proto-dragon'. * Her counterpart in Berolina Allocer's Peerage is the dragon Hwan Jin-Young, who's himself a full-fletched dragon. * Tia is the only member in Lavinia's peerage so far that wasn't a human/hybrid prior her reincarnation. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Dragons (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage